The formation of wall systems from elongate, tongue and groove stacked wooden members is known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,677 to Yablonski. However, one of the problems associated with forming stacked wooden beam walls is the use of complex subframe support systems that maintain the wall in a single vertical load bearing plane. To provide the necessary support, the above '677 patent relies upon thick, heavy corner support posts having elaborately shaped sides interfitting with corresponding shaped ends of the beam members. The swelling or shrinking of the ends of these beam members can adversely affect the structural integrity of the wall.
After construction, it is common for the stacked wooden beam members to shrink as a result of drying and this can cause the height of the wall to decrease by several inches with upper ones of the stacked wooden beam members experiencing a greater amount of settling displacement than the lower beam members. It is therefore necessary for any stacked beam supporting sub-frame to accommodate beam settlement without destructive contact between the stacked beam walls and the substrate. It is also necessary to provide for beam settlement in the attachment of structures connected to the stacked beam walls that are stationary in relation to the settling beam.
It is also highly desirable for any wall system to have a high degree of insulation (i.e., a high R factor). Although wood has good insulating value, it would be desirable to have a stacked wooden beam wall structure that allows for easy use of other insulating materials, such as foam insulating sheets, and that also simplifies the formation of interior facing walls preferably without the use of wall board.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a stacked wooden beam wall system that is sturdily supported by a sub-frame accommodating settlement of the stacked beam members after construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stacked beam wall system allowing for rapid and easy construction of corner wall sections and intermediate wall sections.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a stacked beam wall system having exterior and interior parallel walls each formed of stacked wooden beam members that eliminate the need for interior wall finishing materials (e.g., dry wall) and that allow for easy placement of wiring and plumbing lines between the walls.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a stacked beam wall system that is extremely energy efficient and has a high R insulating value.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent during the course of the following detailed description and appended claims.